1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of alkyl glycosides as potentiating agents in antiseptic and disinfecting cleaning compositions containing alcohols or carboxylic acids, to enhance the bactericidal activity thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Alkyl glycosides, their production and their use, particularly as surfactants, have been known for some time, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,318; 3,707,535; 3,547,828; 3,598,865; 3,772,269; and 4,349,669; and also European patent application No. 0 077 167. Alkyl glycosides are readily produced by reaction of glucose or oligosaccharides with alcohols containing from 8 to 25 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical. Biodegradable surface-active materials suitable for a variety of applications are obtained in this way.
Investigations into the microbiological and, in particular, antimicrobial properties of alkyl glycosides have shown that, even in high in-use concentrations of up to 10,000 ppm, they do not develop any significant antimicrobial activity on their own. Even combinations of alkyl glycosides with quaternary ammonium compounds are unremarkable in their effects although quaternary ammonium compounds as such do show bactericidal activity. The use of alkyl glycosides in combination with quaternary ammonium compounds, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,828 does not in practice produce any unexpected technical benefits.
The antimicrobial activity of alcohols and carboxylic acids has also been known for some time. This activity has even been utilized in practice to a limited extent. Unfortunately, the use of alcohols or carboxylic acids in antimicrobial preparations has numerous disadvantages repeatedly encountered in practice. For example, the relatively high vapor pressure of the alcohols used in antimicrobial preparations puts at risk anybody working with such preparations. In addition, the preparations gradually lose the antimicrobial alcohol upon prolonged storage, particularly at elevated temperature. Another disadvantage repeatedly encountered is that alcohols only develop satisfactory antimicrobial activity in relatively high concentrations. In general, the alcohols have to be used in concentrations of from 20 to 30%. On the other hand, the use of carboxylic acids in antimicrobial preparations repeatedly results in unacceptable pollution of the surrounding atmosphere if they have to be used in the concentrations necessary for developing antimicrobial activity.